Current Events
by thezooqueen
Summary: The world's problems can not be solved alone. Two countries take a big step towards a solution. US/UK Pairing. No smut


_**I want go give a big thank you to MegaAnimeFreak7 She is my most awesome Beta Reader! Thanks Love! :)**_

**I do not own Hetalia. That privalige belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya-sensei. I only own this lil story I wrote.**

* * *

**Current Events**

* * *

England walked into the conference room. The lights were dim for the building was trying to save energy. He spotted the young country sitting alone at the end of the table, staring intently at a laptop in front of him.

Alfred F. Jones, as he was called by the humans, sat there mindlessly twirling a pencil between his fingers. He did not seem to notice England approach him. The older country strode up to him, but when he was not acknowledged, he stood, eyeing the younger country.

England first noticed his blond hair and cowlick. His hair always seemed perfect. England frowned at that thought. He himself was never able to do anything with his hair. Through the years he had tried different kinds of cuts and products. The only time he was ever happy with his hair was in his pirate days. Then he could hide it under a dashing hat and still look powerful.

Arthur's eyes followed down the bridge of Alfred's nose where his glasses sat. Sapphire blue eyes shone in the near dusk light of the room. Regardless of any faults the naïve country had, his eyes were the most astounding Arthur had ever seen. The nation seemed to be concentrating on something that was causing him displeasure. His eyebrows furrowed and for some reason this made the elder country a little uneasy.

He had not seen the man look this serious since the war where the family broke apart. England's eyes continued to follow along the strong jaw down to a slim neck to the country's broad shoulders.

Closer inspection would reveal that the blond's shoulders and back seemed to tense. Arthur could see the well-defined muscles under the younger's shirt. His back was so strong and beautiful. Arthur had often imagined massaging it. Just the thought of that fantasy led to so many other thoughts. A light pink dusted the older nation's cheeks.

"America."

"Hmm?" The blond did not look up.

"Say there… America?" Arthur tried again.

"Huh?" Alfred looked up with a frown on his face. Once he realized he was talking to someone, that frown was immediately replaced with an impeccable smile.

"Yo, UK! Howzit hanging dude?!" came America's fast response. The blond gave Arthur a cheeky grin followed by a slightly rough slap on the back.

"Uh… fine. Are you alright?" England leaned in slightly. His eyes trying to catch what was so troubling on the laptop.

"Sure man. Just working on some policies is all. I needed to get a head start 'for the next meeting." England found that quite odd considering all of America's policies were usually complete bollocks.

"I will never quite understand why you even bother. Your ideas are always shot down." The older country scoffed. After he said that he felt, instead of saw, a change in America's demeanor.

"You still haven't figured it out yet Artie? I figured you of all people would have noticed by now." The American's tone had a sad ring to it, but he smiled all the same. Arthur got on the defensive immediately.

"I-I am quite sure I have no idea what you are talking about. What was it I am supposed to notice? And I told you to stop calling me Artie! You… wanker!" England finished. The younger country shook his head and set his pencil down.

"I suppose it doesn't matter if anyone really notices." America's normal grin was replaced with an unhappy smile.

"Just tell me what you are trying to say git!" The older country was beginning to fume now.

"If I did, then it would defeat the purpose." The blond's smile returned full force, almost blinding England where he stood.

"England can I get you anything?" The American asked. "I am going to be here kind of late so I'm getting' a Coke." He stood and started for the door.

"Yes, that would be lovely," The older blond relaxed with a small smile. "A cup of tea please."

"2 lumps and a dash of cream right?" The younger asked.

"Yes, thank you." The Englishman replied, slightly surprised the younger remembered how he took his tea.

America gave a small wave and strolled out of the room. England suddenly felt as if a magnet was pulling him towards the computer that sat unguarded on the table. Instincts from a time of espionage and spies filled his mind before he quickly took the seat in front of the laptop.

England went directly to the items America had on the screen. The first page seemed innocent enough. It listed the current situation for the world with lots of detail about each event.

**Venezuela accuses enemies of poisoning Chavez.**

**Report: North Korea threatens to end armistice | More sanctions?**

**Kerry: No plans to arm Syrian rebels right now.**

**Phone call links Benghazi attack to al Qaeda commander**

**Trial begins over terrifying 'Operation Condor'**

**Malaysia launches attack on Filipino intruders in Borneo**

**Opinion: Brutality engrained in South Africa's culture**

**Queen Elizabeth II leaves hospital**

**Syrian violence spills over into Iraq**

There were even several places where America had added notes to major problems, as to what could solve said problem. To England's surprise there were some damn good ideas. The problem with all of the ideas was it would likely encroach into territory where another country was responsible. That would not be a problem if said country was as compatible or worked well with others. But the major issues would be a huge task.

After England scanned over the first sheet in the document, he went to the second. The list continued. Scrolling down that sheet Arthur went to the next list. It was the same. On every single sheet in the document there was a list and a possible solution good or bad to it. The list was endless. Arthur was flabbergasted, floored, shocked, stunned (you get the point).

"Why the bloody hell had he not shared these ideas with us all? He obviously, no matter how good his intentions are, could not do this all himself, but this is good stuff!"

"I couldn't." Came a voice behind Arthur. England nearly jumped out of his skin.

"W-wha? America… you're back!" The older country immediately stood up from the chair.

"Artie," The younger country gently smiled. "I can't propose all of these ideas to our fellow nations."

"But why not?" Arthur asked, almost in pain.

"Artie, the world of humans need a hero. The country of America needs me as their hero. To them I am the most important thing in the world, second only to their family or whatever personal priority they have. We on the other hand… we countries need each other. In all of those instances where I wrote down possible solutions, I was the one doing it all. We cannot survive that way. That is not how we are designed."

"Surely some of these-"

"No Artie," America cut him off. "None of them would work. They all require a joint effort. If my calculations are correct, I believe at least anywhere from 35%-100% involvements from all countries are needed for those major events I found a solution for."

England reached back, looking for a chair. Once he found one he sat down, dumbstruck.

"That many… That would be…"

"At this point in time, it would be impossible," America rested a hand on the Englishman's shoulder. "I try to throw out ideas obscurely. I try to get their attention. I know they are not stupid. They see the problems as well as you or I, but… I cannot possibly get them to unify to achieve even a small percent of these goals by myself. Right now they appear not to want to be united. That is why I do what I do."

"Why do what you do? What do you do, other than go running off your mouth, pissing everybody off… Oh. My. God," England stood as if he had just been electrocuted. "You do that on purpose. That is how you are… unifying them." England stopped to reconsider what he just learned. America smiled more brightly. "You bloody fool. You are so brilliant you look stupid."

A tired look came over the American's features and England's heart lurched in his chest. Alfred closed his laptop, and reached for his bag.

"England."

"Yes?"

"Do you want to be a hero?" whispered Alfred. The blond was taken aback by the words. "I am not looking for a sidekick. I am not just looking for a country to be allied with. I need an honest to goodness partner. Even if you play opposite of me. I really need to know that we are together in this. Are you interested?" England paused for a moment considering the implications of what Alfred was asking.

"… Y-yes America. I am most definitely interested." England smiled.

"I think somewhere in my heart, I knew if anyone would join me, it would be you." The American softly spoke.

"Well, you drive a hard bargain. I always knew there was more to you than you showed everyone. I have always been in your corner." Arthur grinned and placed his hand on America's hand. Alfred then took Arthur's hand in his own and brought the other country's hand to his lips, placing a chaste kiss on it.

"Till death do us part?" America asked with a slight tremor in his voice. England could see the hint of nervousness in the younger's eyes and his heart melted.

"Till death do us part." England confirmed.

Alfred smiled. His joy was so overwhelming that it seemed to fill the room. He grabbed hold of the Englishman and hugged him tightly. Arthur froze a moment, and then relaxed into the embrace, wrapping his own arms around the American.

"We will work wonders." Alfred whispered in Arthur's ear.

* * *

Please Review

Blessed Be


End file.
